<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fresh Air by Imperfect_Apollo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943141">Fresh Air</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperfect_Apollo/pseuds/Imperfect_Apollo'>Imperfect_Apollo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Girlsies Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Girlsies Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:00:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperfect_Apollo/pseuds/Imperfect_Apollo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine had no idea what to write for her next article. Maybe some fresh air would help.</p><p>Girlsies Week Day 6: Katherine!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Girlsies Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fresh Air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Very short cause I had trouble with this lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katherine sighed, pacing her room as she ran a hand through her hair. This assignment was <em>killing</em> her. Normally she could fly through her journalism assignments but for some reason, this one killing her.</p><p>She groaned, collapsing down on her desk chair. She didn't even have a <em><strong>topic</strong></em> in mind yet and she had gotten this assignment two days ago. Normally, she'd text someone for help but she knew they were all stressing over things as well. So for now, she'd suffer in silence. </p><p>"Come on Kath...Think..." Biting her lip, she stood back up with a groan, marching towards her front door, hoping that the fresh air of New York would help her figure out <em>something</em> to write for her next mock report. She needed something, <em>ANYTHING</em> to catch her eye and spark an idea so she could roll with it. </p><p>She sighed and shook her head as she walked through the park, only pausing at a small chime coming from her handbag. A quick check of the group chat brought a grin to her face. </p><p>Her feet started leading her to the newly opened studio. It would be great advertising for it as well. Plus, her boss always loved her stories relating to LGBTQ+ businesses and what better one than a brand new dance studio, built from scratch by a young 20-year-old pansexual teen along with his boyfriend? </p><p>She was honestly proud of Race and Albert and she was going to give them a chance of students by writing an article for them. Besides, she wouldn't feel awkward trying to get an interview with them considering how close they were. </p><p>Kathrine stared up at the building with a grin. <em>This is going to be a great article.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>